Cultures
While the Dovasi are the only main species on Palidovas, they are a very highly adaptable and varied, spread out across the entire world. Much of the world is still being discovered and not all cultures know much about each other. Below are some of the main cultures of Palidovas. Check out the map or the map with cultural borders. Arkannon, Kingdom of Arkannon In and around the massive expanse of the Black Wood in the south of Palidovas lies the Kingdom of Arkannon. Born from pioneers and trailblazing adventurers, the Arknannonians possess within them a spirit of adventure and independence that is not easily surrendered. Lying near the center of modern civilization, the Kingdom of Arkannon is in a prime position to interact with and benefit from other cultures and people, but their central position also puts them at risk of becoming embroiled in external political conflict. Cina A wretched hive of scum and villainy, those that call themselves Cina are violent outcasts from various other lands. They are a more recently developed culture with very few rules but to fight for what you want. Cina are typically raiders and hunters, scavenging off of other. Survival of the fittest is key among a group of hardy and strong individuals. Deril (Derilliol Confederation) Deril is a far northern country known for great stoneworking and architecture. They formed from small villages into a larger confederation and while that was some time ago, distant parts of the nation feature different cultural distinctions. They are an expansionist nation who value knowledge and invention as well as magical skill. Their government focuses around their main religion, lead by the Chosen, a prophet and speaker to and for the gods. Deril has a very strict caste system, with Aukars being the dominant class but sworn to devotion to the Chosen. The Durok Fiefdoms The center of Dovasi civilization, the Durok Fiefdoms are the largest and one of the most technologically advanced civilizations on the planet. Their capital city Kemdala, is built on ancient ruins of a city with a moon forever hanging directly above it. Firelords The FIrelords are a large group of pyromancers that inhabit the large volcanic valley in the northern mountains known as the Valley of Ashes. The Firelords are a militaristic, two tiered society that relies heavily on slave labor to function. However, as militaristic as they are, the Firelords do not often leave the Valley, as they are awaiting a time where their strength is great enough to bring the world to flames. Their isolation leaves them little known throughout the world, but those aware of their existence fear them for their terrifying appearance, hostile nature, and ability to control fire. Gua Ren, The In the deep canyon in the northeast live the Gua Ren, exists a civilization of engineers and thrill-seekers. Away from the rim of the canyon, an adventurer would scarcely see signs of civilization, but a glance over the edge would reveal structures built into and on the canyon walls, and Gua Ren moving to and fro about the canyon on the gliders they build to facilitate transportation around the canyon. Hearth-Folk, The The ancestors of the Hearth-Folk went back underground a few centuries after the initial surfacing. They resurfaced a couple of centuries past the beginning of the Iron Age, after years of harsh trials and bloodshed within the underways. Upon emerging, they founded the city of Homeward within the mountain range bordering the volcanic valley. Martak’azhe In the tundra of the far north stand five mountains apart from any other range: the Khit Paki. These peaks are inhabited by the Martak’azhe, a society of reclusive monks. The Martak’azhe were formed over the course of many years of refugees, outcasts, and wanderers. Over time, this mix arranged themselves into orders of monks, with the roles of the orders tightening over years. Purvsmajas A culture descended from lost souls of what is now the Durok Fiefdoms, they have since developed into their own cultural and ethnic group due to their the passage of time. Lead Great Mothers, they are focused on agricultural practices and mastering their harsh environment. They live in multiple settlements dotted throughout the swamp region with lots of communication and often marriages between settlements. The dwellers of the swamp lands may face a hard life, but they face it with bravery and lavish festivals. Sand Dancers The Sand Dancers are a group of nomadic desert tribes located in the Shivering Sands, the largest desert in Palidovas. They are devoted to the sand dragons, large molten sand breathing predators in the region, following the creatures to sustain their way of life. They are very family oriented, matrilocal and typically a very open culture. The main flow of Amberglass comes through their hands. Storm Born Dwellers of the canyons below the long running super storm that appeared X quakes ago. These people are hunters of the winds and fishermen of the skies. These people only found the way out of the imprisonment of the storm a few decades ago. They are considered cold and distant to most other cultures. Some even refer to them as ghouls for their ghastly stoic personas and stone-men by others for their deadpan appearances. Uenari Within the deepest reaches of the ancient God’s Woods in the northwest live the tribes of the Uenari. A secretive and isolated culture, the Uenari make great efforts to avoid the conflict and politics of the outside world. The Uenari are not considered to be particularly numerous in terms of their population, nor do they seem to employ a rigid governmental structure. However, despite their loose organization and moderate populace, the Uenari are fiercely defensive of their home and overwhelmingly wary of outsiders. Waterfall Keep A fairly recent off-shoot culture from Deril, the residents of Waterfall Keep are a hidden culture. They are a very small tightly controlled cult who were thrown out of Deril for practicing dark magic and cannibalism. The Whitrin A naval empire founded on trade and information, the Whitrin are the primary sources of these two things throughout much of Palidovas. Their city, Malrhea is one of the great cultural hubs, with groups from around the world gathering to trade and seek answers. Born from a particularly subversive group of Slopekings (assorted leaders from the Fiefdoms of Durok), tensions between them and Durok have always run high. Non-Dovasi These groups, while related to the Dovasi, are from much older or alter branches of evolution and are not the same species as the main one. (correction needed?) Fost An Predecessor-altered branch of Dovasi that surfaced much earlier than the main group. They’ve resided in the Black Wood since the beginning of recorded history. To most, the Fost are creatures of sub-Dovasi intelligence, with none of the trimmings of civilization, or the ambitions of empire. But to the rare few who are welcome within their society, the Fost are beings of great wisdom, but with a thought-process that’s thoroughly alien to any who try and interact with them. They fiercely guard their domain, and will attack all except for a select few that they have dubbed friend.